


Cadeau plutôt cliché ?

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : c'est l'anniversaire de Feliks. Mais dur dur de trouver un bon cadeau. Surtout quand on doit en trouver un qui soit à la hauteur des espérances de son meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadeau plutôt cliché ?

Toris était désespéré. Il devait absolument trouvé un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Feliks, son meilleur ami, qui était... Aujourd'hui. Le lituanien avait beau chercher dans tous les magasins de vêtements ou de maquillages à la mode, il n'y avait rien d'assez bien pour le polonais.

Il regarda sa montre. 15h43.

Il avait encore le temps. Le brun devait être au parc, lieu du rendez-vous, à 17h30. Mais arriver sans rien dans les mains après s'être fait rabâcher des heures et des heures qu'il ne devait pas oublier ce jour ''genre, totalement important, tu vois'', ce serait (très) mal prit par le blond.

Il accéléra le pas, fouillant dans des magasins où il se jurait de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds après cette journée. Il tomba sur une petite boîte de vernis à ongles de roses différents, allant du flashi au foncé, presque violet. Toris hésita à la prendre, avant d'au final se décider de la reposer, n'importe qui pouvait lui offrir un cadeau comme celui-ci.

Il changea de magasin et alla regarder les vêtements. Robes à fleurs, avec de la dentelle, rose, bleue, ou avec un décolleté. Il regarda au rayon des jupes et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant celui des sous-vêtements avant de repartir le plus vite possible, le visage complètement rouge.

17h15.

En sortant du magasin le froid agressa le pauvre lituanien qui se dépêcha de mettre son écharpe et d'enfouir les mains dans ses poches. Le mois de novembre venait de commencer mais les températures étaient bien en dessous de la moyenne. Accélérant le pas pour être à l'heure il se demanda si son cadeau allait plaire, s'il n'était pas trop... Voilà, quoi. Vous voyez pas? Bah lui non plus.

17h32.

Toris s'assit sur un banc, rouge et essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes encore avant de voir apparaître Feliks, en mini jupe avec une petite veste sur les épaules. Souvent, le brun se demandait si son ami était une fille ou un garçon, mais surtout, comment faisait-il pour sortir dans cet accoutrement par un temps pareil!

Le blond regarda autour de lui avant de repérer le lituanien. Il lui sourit – sourire qui fit rougir Toris, au passage – et s'approcha rapidement de lui.

«-Joyeux anniversaire, Feliks.»

Ledit Feliks ne répondit pas, trop occupé à l'inspecter sous tous les angles. Il fit la moue avant de replacer son sourire sur son visage, comme si de rien n'était, et de prendre le brun par le bras, le traînant dans... Les boutiques. Le visage de Toris se décomposa en voyant qu'ils allaient dans le rayon des habits.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à choisir et essayer des vêtements pour ensuite les reposer à leurs places. Les rares articles qui sortaient du magasin étaient, bien évidemment, payés par Toris: ''Non mais aujourd'hui c'est totalement mon anniversaire, Liet. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais genre payer!'' qu'il disait.

20h30.

Une fois qu'ils furent (enfin) dehors, le lituanien autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement à passer ses lèvres. Remarquant que le polonais le regardait du coin de l'œil, il lui sourit, avant de prendre une expression surprise: Feliks venait de détourner les regard en rougissant. En rougissant!

Ce n'est pas que le blond rougisse qui le choquait, mais le fait qu'il le fasse pour un simple petit sourire! Il décida de ne pas plus s'en préoccuper, se disant que cela devait être à cause au froid.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur point de départ, s'assirent sur le même banc et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin, Feliks discutait de poneys et autres choses que seul une personne comme lui comprendrait. Mais cela ne gênait en rien son ami qui aimait le regarder monologuer.

Il aimait le sourire que le blond aborait lorsqu'il parlait d'animaux et de robes, ou lorsqu'il lui demandait son avis et qu'il se contentait de hocher la tête, n'écoutant en aucun cas ce qu'il disait.

Toris aimait vraiment le visage de Feliks. Si enfantin, complètement insouciant de ce qu'il se passait autour. Il se moquait des gens qui le regardaient de travers quand il se travestissait, se moquant lui, des gens qui s'habillaient bizarrement. Feliks aimait dire haut et fort son amour pour les poneys ou pour les robes roses, il se fichait totalement des gens autour de lui.

Toris se rappela de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était en 5° et venait d'arriver dans un nouvel établissement. Le brun cherchait le bureau du principal pour lui remettre quelques papiers pour finir son dossier d'inscription. Il désespérait de ne rien trouver dans cet énorme établissement lorsqu'il croisa le blond et qu'il pensa que c'était une blonde au départ. Après s'être confondu en excuses pour l'avoir pris pour une fille – il ne lui avait rien dit au départ, donc Feliks s'était étonné de voir une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas lui demander pardon – le blond lui montra le chemin jusqu'au bureau avant d'aller en cours (avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes de retard).

Toris se rappela aussi d'avoir été extrêmement heureux de l'avoir dans sa classe.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le lituanien sursauta lorsqu'il vit le visage du polonais juste devant le sien. Il rougit, bégaya pour au final arriver à faire une phrase correcte.

«-Quoi? Bon, ce n'était pas une phrase mais c'était déjà ça...

-Je disais, tu ne m'as genre totalement pas donné mon cadeau!»

Ah oui, le fameux cadeau... Cadeau qu'il ne retrouvait pas. Il fouilla dans toutes ses poches et commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit le blond sur le point de s'énerver. Ledit blond s'apprêta à crier lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus parler à cause de la paire de lèvres qui avaient pris possession des siennes.

Toris s'écarta doucement de Feliks, regardant attentivement sa réaction. Aucune.

«-Tu sais Liet, ton cadeau est genre trop cliché. Gilbert m'a totalement offert le même.»

…

Gilbert sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Lui demanda un canadien, assis sur ses genoux.

-Non, l'awesome moi va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Mattie.»

Il avait beau dire ça, il se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait qu'il allait se faire démolir très bientôt.


End file.
